Together We'll Begin Anew
by simplyjazzie09
Summary: Sam and Dean's life together after they find out Sam is pregnant. wincest and mpreg!Sam. Okay so the summary sucks, hopefully the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm starting something new and I have up to chapter 3 written! I'm still going to update "One Foot In Front of the Other", I promise! But I have this in my head and I need to get it out! This is, of course, mpreg!Sam. (_If that is not to your liking, please don't read)_ It's basically just what happened during his pregnancy! It may begin a bit slow, but I promise things will get a bit more interesting and this will eventually turn into a crossover.  
So, pending what you lovely people review, I will post the next chapter in a day or two.**

**A/N: AU, obviously! But I wanted to say that Sam and Dean live in a world where it is completely plausible and likely that a male bear children.**

"Come on, Sammy, I said I was sorry," Dean pleaded as he followed Sam through Missouri's living room.

Sam turned to face him and anger flashed in the hazel eyes. "I _know_ what you said, Dean. And I don't care that you apologized after the fact!"

Missouri came bustling out of the kitchen and gave them both stern looks. "Now, you boys listen here." She placed her fists firmly on her hips. "I don't know what spurred this little quarrel (I can only assume it was something Dean said) but you better settle it, and soon!"

Sam pressed his lips together into a thin line. "Just keep him out of my sight!" He glared at Dean and then took the stairs two at a time.

Dean puffed out a huge breath and seemed to deflate a little upon Sam's departure. Missouri gave him a dour look before pushing him into the kitchen and into one of the chairs around the dark wooden table before sitting down across from him.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you said?"

Dean huffed indignantly. "How do you know it was something _I_ said?"

She blinked at him slowly, he lips curling disbelievingly.

Dean's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I said that I was surprised there was enough room in the bed for both of us since he is so big."

Missouri was thoughtful for a moment, then promptly reached over and smacked Dean upside his head.

"Hey!" He protested and rubbed the side of his head. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean because he's so tall!"

She looked as if he were a huge disappointment to her. "How was Sam supposed to know that?"

Dean threw his hands up in annoyance. "He's only a couple of months along, why would I be talking about his stomach? You can't even tell he's pregnant."

Missouri shook her head. "That doesn't matter. You know Sam is sensitive right now. You've got to think before you speak now, Dean, or a lot of what you say will land you in the doghouse."

Dean leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest and grumbled, "As if they didn't before."

Missouri smiled and stood. "Now that Sam's had a little time to cool off, why don't you go try to patch things up?" She grabbed her car keys. "I have some errands to run. Try not to upset him before I get back."

Dean found Sam lying with his back to the door. The shades were drawn, only allowing in thin slivers of dim afternoon light through the space between the shade and the window frame. Sam was still on the bed and Dean was quiet as he kicked off his shoes- unsure of whether Sam was asleep on not.

Climbing in behind Sam, he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the taller man closer. Sam tensed automatically.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam shivered in Dean's arms. "I know."

Dean kissed the skin just below Sam's earlobe. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

"I know," Sam sighed. He awkwardly shifted and turned until he was facing Dean. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It's okay. I understand." He gently brushed his knuckle over Sam's flat tummy. Dean seemed to be deep in thought for the next few moments, nervously biting his lip, before speaking again. "Sam, even when, you know," He paused, struggling to find the right words. "You get bigger; I'm still going to love you."

His green eyes were earnest and Sam smiled softly, intertwining his fingers with Dean's. "Thanks you."

He captured Dean's full, pink lips with his own and they shared a slow, languid kiss before Dean pulled away and looked Sam in the eye.

"I really am sorry, Sammy."

"I know you are." He smiled slyly. "But I think you might be right; there isn't enough room on here for both of us. You may have to sleep on the couch tonight."

Dean gave a low chuckle until he realized Sam was giving him an amused, lop-sided grin.

"No, I'm serious."

**Please give feedback and reviews. I will most likely send personal responses.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, you look like crap." Dean sat on the edge of the bed and took in Sam's prone, pale form.

Sam snorted. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean shook his head and ran his hand though Sam's sweaty bangs. "No seriously, Sam."

Sam moaned and curled on his side, clutching his stomach and leaning into the touch.

"Sammy?' Worry was clearly evident in Dean's voice.

The nauseous man sighed. "I'm fine, Dean. It's just morning sickness. Thousands of people around the worlds are going through the same thing."

Sam had just tackled another round of morning sickness. Dean had been a little flustered because it was actually the evening. Finally, Sam and Missouri sat Dean down and explained to him that morning sickness could occur at anytime, not just in the morning.

After Sam's little episode, Dean had insisted he lie down and rest. He knew exactly how poorly Sam was feeling when he didn't even argue.

Sam's eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off into a light doze. Dean crept from the room and found Missouri downstairs in her study. She appeared to be deep in thought but smiled when he entered.

"How's Sam?" She motioned for him to have a seat on the leather loveseat across from the armchair she occupied.

"Dean heaved a long sigh. "He's asleep."

Missouri studied him for a moment and them smiled softly. "Sam will be fine. You worry too much."

Dean looked at her incredulously. "How am I not supposed to worry? He's pregnant, and sick all the time, and- and we're having a baby," he ranted.

She shushed him and then nodded. "Yeah, you are. So what are you going to do about that?"

Dean was puzzled as he scratched absently at his head. "Uh, what I _supposed_ to do about that?"

"Well, for starters, you can start looking for a means to support your family."

He frowned. "But I…" His sentence trailed off when she turned sharp eyes on him.

"Boy, you are not going to hustle pool and pull credit card scams for the rest of the child's life. You've got a baby coming, Dean; it's time to take responsibility. You need a job."

Dean slid down in his seat. "Oh God," he breathed out, the extent of the situation finally catching up with him.

Missouri softened at Dean's despair and touched his shoulder. "Baby, no one ever said it would be easy, but you and Sam share a special bond- something deep and extraordinary that few people ever experience. And of course, you're going to want to give this child the best, but whatever you two choose to do, that baby will be surrounded by love. And Dean, that's really all that matters."

Dean stared down at his hands neatly folded in his lap. After a moment, he took a deep breath and nodded, seemingly pulling himself together.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "I know you're right."

Missouri patted his shoulder affectionately. "Of course I am. But I don't want to fret too much over this; things will fall into place, you'll see." She smiled and gave him a light shove. "Now go check on Sam."

Dean stood and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Missouri."

He trudged slowly up the stairs, shoulders sagging, feeling the weight of the world. At the top landing, he stopped short and cocked his head to the side, listening. There was a strange, guttural sound coming just down the hall. When he realized what it was, Dean sprinted down the hall and threw open the closed wooden door to he and Sam's bedroom. He wasn't surprised to find the bed empty; he had expected it to be. Dean rushed over to the adjoined bathroom where light flooded out from under the closed door. The straining sounds of Sam vomiting were louder now and Dean pushed open the door.

Sam was hunched over the toilet, retching desperately. When Dean rubbed a soothing hand across the curved back, he could feel Sam's weak trembles. Quickly wetting a bath cloth, Dean pressed it to the moist curls on the back of Sam's neck. He whispered quiet reassurances as the dry heaving slowly subsided and Sam slipped limply back into Dean's arms. Holding the exhausted man tightly against his chest, he stroked the damp hair out of his eyes.

Sam closed his eyes as he struggled to study his breathing and clamp down on the nausea and stomach cramps that still plagued his tired body. He lay against Dean's hard chest, too weak and unwilling to move when he felt the rumble of Dean's voice.

"Gosh, Sam. I didn't know it would be this bad." He sounded perplexed and troubled.

"Honestly, neither did I," he murmured into Dean's shirt, his voice muffled and hoarse.

They sat in comfortable silence until Dean dropped a soft kiss to the top of Sam's head. "I'm going to take care of you Sammy- you, and our baby."

"Mmhmm," was Sam's half-sleep response.

**I think my mpreg!Sams are always rooted in some sort of way for him to suffer. ( But I love Sam.  
Oh well.**

**Feedback, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well as you can see, this is just a teeny drabble that was stuck in my head. It doesn't further the plot in the least. Sorry. (**

"Seriously, Sam, how many times can you pee in one night?"

Sam could hear Dean's sleepy voice in the darkness but he couldn't see him as he exited the bathroom and climbed back into bed.

"Shut up, Dean. I can't help it," Sam defended.

"Yeah yeah," Dean replied before placing a sloppy wet kiss on his neck.

"Dean," he whined and tried to shrug him off.

Dean continued to lick at Sam's collarbone. "What? I'm awake now."

Sam squirmed away to the other side of the bed. "I'm tired, Dean. Leave me alone."

Propping himself on his elbow, he stared down at Sam's still form. "Bitch," he muttered before flopping back down and turning on his side.

Grinning into the darkness, Sam gave the only logical response. "Jerk."


End file.
